Zojj Cell Strategy
Here is my 'Cell' strategy: Remember, priority is to mine as many gems as you can, limited only by your base gem mine limit. The game is a race against the clock, getting as many resources as you can in the least number of waves. Early game Find a location near the middle of the map, near 3-4 red gem mines, place your base. Start expanding like in the tutorial. When you get to about 50 gem miners, build a roundish wall around your base, encompassing 15-20 gem mines. Wall only needs to be 1 thick. Then on the inside of the wall, build a string of nodes all around the inside of it. These will allow applying shields to the wall, and make it easy to drop defense towers. Build defensive towers all around the perimeter of your first cell, spaced 5 or so squares apart. Build 2-3 factory clusters to supply ammo to the towers, spaced around the cell so all the defenses aren't too far from their factories. Connect these clusters with nodes to the wall node chain. Build 2-3 shield generators supported by 4 uranium mines each, connected to the wall node chain. Mid game After you have 8 miners on all your mines in your first cell, and you've upgraded your base and need to add more miners, PAUSE THE GAME!! Don't let the game run if you don't have full resources coming in. Divide the number of available miners (T) by 8, this is how many mines to encompass in your next cell. So if you have 55 available miners, find an area next to your main cell that has 8 red mines. Build a wall around that next group of mines. Inside the wall, have your node chain, and defenses spread around the perimeter. You should have plenty of available defenses - eg at level 19, I might have 4 cells, and 700 unused defensive towers. End Game As your cells reach further to the edge, build a double wall on the map border. You'll want to surround the whole map with a double wall. When you get to base level 20 or 21, you can wall up the whole map. Space your defenses all around the border, you can add them liberally now. Keep all your external defenses upgraded to the max. Because of your cellular base design, even if the mobs break thru you have a 2nd or 3rd chance to stop them. Keep mining! Good luck reaching level 1000! Note that it will probably crash once in a while when you get huge, just reload the last autosave to continue. General Tips Avoid building anything next to a gem mine. When you get the 8 miners per mine upgrade, you won't have to destroy a bunch of buildings. Build as few nodes as necessary, the more you have the more the game slows down. Upgrade your buildings as necessary, saving gems to upgrade base and miners asap. Once you get to level 20 or so, you can just keep everything fully upgraded. Upgrade order: #Mining speed #Invincible nodes #8 miners per mine #Cheap 1-point upgrades #Global damage & crits #Factories #Storage #Other stuff #12 miners per mine (no need until you have maxed all mines) category:strategies